


Sweetner

by CHANN1E



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Depression, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Contact, Prostitution, Self-Hatred, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHANN1E/pseuds/CHANN1E
Summary: working at one of the best clubs in seoul isn’t all perfect. and minho slowly finds it hard to stay focused when a certain male appears everywhere.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 5





	Sweetner

scanning the crowd the male sighed deeply. his lips pursing as his gaze settled on a few men. 

"great." popping his finger the male pushed himself off the wall. his brown hair framing his eyes as he walked their direction. snatching a glass from a random tray minho quickly downed the liquid before forcing his best smile. 

"gentlemen." 

"oh," smiling the older man—a regular cleared his throat "this is minho. he's the main dancer here." 

"it's a pleasure to meet you minho." one male stated holding his hand out. minho shaking it leisurely before pulling away.

"i do hope you each enjoy your night." 

"are you on tonight?" one asked curiously. minho smiling faintly before nodding "i am."

"then i'm sure we will."

chuckling minho excused himself, his gaze moving across the club and towards the boy who was chatting with a waiter.

"felix." approaching the male minho crossed his arms. felix humming and turning to him.

"yes?"

"are you waiting tables tonight?" minho asked watching his friend nod.

"yup. originally i wasn't going to come in today but..i need the extra cash so."

"ok well tonight is supposed to be really busy. be careful." minho murmured firmly. felix raising a brow and nodding "always am."

"seriously." 

"minho! you're on in fifteen." waving his hand the young boy stared at minho expectantly. the male nodding before looking back at felix "after your shift-"

"wait for you. yeah i know. now shoo mom." felix grumbled quietly. minho staring at him before nodding and sliding his gaze to the girl who was staring. watching her quickly avoid his eyes and look down minho snorted before turning on his heel. he liked to think he was firm. at least with felix he tried to be. but he figured people saw that as him being an asshole when that was nowhere near true. he just wanted felix to know he was being looked out for.

it wasn't his fault people misinterpreted his personality. 

"you literally have a performance and you're dressed like this?" 

"zip it han." moving past jisung minho went straight through the beaded curtains. this chunk of the club a bit dimmer than the rest. 

"i'm just saying." chuckling jisung followed after minho. the older male going right to the dressing room. 

"didn't ask." minho muttered with a bit of teasing filling his tone. 

"right well," checking his watch jisung nodded "you have ten minutes to get dressed and do your makeup." 

"got it." shutting the door minho heaved a sigh before shedding his jacket off. the room especially warm as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. placing the thin fabric onto the arm chair minhos fingers moved to the button of his jeans. unbuttoning and unzipping them minho shimmied out of the fabric easily. a tiny sigh leaving his lips as he glanced at the rack filled with different clothing items.

one thing he didn't mind was having the choice to wear his own clothing items. he got to dress himself and everything unlike newer dancers who were stuck in the uniform. a tight pair of shorts and a flimsy piece of fabric they called shirts. thankfully he was popular enough that his clothing didn't truly matter to the people. 

grabbing a pair of leather pants and a shirt vest minho hummed. he wasn't in the mood to be half naked. not tonight anyways.

"this should be fine.." minho muttered before quickly changing. the shirt vest only buttoning up two buttons but his whole stomach was exposed. the jeans fitting his legs nicely and framing his thighs and calves. ruffling his hair minho plopped down to quickly do some sort of makeup look. he didn't want to go all out, but looking presentable was always a good idea. 

"done." choosing chapstick over any lipgloss minho tossed it down just as jisung started knocking fervently on the door.

"know, you're on. now.!"

"stop rushing me peter." minho grumbled under his breath as he stood and walked out. jisung jumping in surprise when the door was just pulled open.

"...you look..nice." flashing minho a thumbs up jisung brushed his messy hair from his eyes. minho giving him a little smile before clearing his throat. 

"thanks." popping his mouth minho made his way down the shorter hallway that lead to the main stage. the workers scrambling around to keep the audience occupied. minho didn't really care. it wasn't his job. 

"minho! you're fucking late." a woman snapped. frustration evident on her face.

"but i'm here. so.." shrugging minho moved to the middle of the stage that was hidden by the thick black curtains. the announcer on the system blaring loudly as he rolled his shoulders and a small smile slid to his lips. 

"and now ladies and gentlemen welcome to sweetner!"

-

chewing his lip chan sunk down in the cool leather. a sharp knock breaking his attention away from the computer screen.

"come in."

"chris," opening the door the male gave chan a once over before snorting "changbin asked for you."

"tell him i'm busy joong." chan murmured shaking his head. 

"it's jeongins birthday. we're all going out..you should come." hongjoong muttered giving chan a big hopeful smile. chan sighing as his gaze drifted to the small clock in the corner. 

"how long?"

"i don't know..jaemin said like an hour or two?" joong muttered unbuttoning a button on his suit.

"...i guess." remembering he promised jeongin anyways chan stood. he was exhausted. 

"chris!" bursting into the office jaemin muttered an apology to hongjoong before fixing his hair "um—issue."

"issue?" chan repeated grabbing his coat from the rack. his tired eyes assesing jaemins disheveled figure. the blood on his shirt a sign that it wasn't anything good.

"yeah..but it's periodically solved. um—i spoke to soobin earlier and he has it under control for the time being. he said to not worry..." jaemin explained wiping his cheek clean of the red substance that seemed to be sprayed all over him.

"ok. clean yourself up." chan murmured patting jaemins shoulder before exiting his office with hongjoong trailing behind. 

"wonder what it is." hongjoong murmured thoughtfully as they walked through the long corridor. the workers bowing respectfully as they passed. chan simply ignoring the attention and getting on the elevator with a sigh. 

"wait!" catching the doors the girl smiled sheepishly as her eyes locked with chans.

"i apologize mr.bang."

"it's alright lea." hongjoong spoke up before chan could. not that he would anyways.

"here," stepping aside hongjoong let her in "you can stand beside me." 

"it's alright." she muttered standing away from them both. sure she worked there but that didn't stop her from being intimidated by them both. chan especially. 

"...." raising a brow chan turned his gaze to the girl who quickly looked away and at the elevator. snorting chan blew his hair from his eyes. his jaw flexing a bit as he leaned his head back. hongjoong chuckling silently and crossing his arms. slowing down at the fifth floor the males watched the girl scramble out like she was on fire.

hearing chan exhale hongjoong bit his lip to contain his laughter "you should really get out more."

"i'm perfectly fine." chan replied blankly. he had no issues 'getting out more'. in fact he was a pretty active guy. going to expensive clubs and such. but he knew how to separate his private life from work. unlike his friends who kept the worlds connected.

"mhm." 

getting out the stuffy elevator as it finally hit the ground floor hongjoong shoved his hands in his slacks "i'm going to drive me and mingi that way. your driver is already here and i think you may have a tagalong." motioning to the white haired male who pacing back and forth hongjoong gave chans arm a pat. chan simply lifting a brow at the action before turning to the male.

"jesus christ—no dumbass. yes yes. it's my birthday the fuck do you mean—i swear to god i'll cut you." jeongin sneered leaning against the car. chan chuckling at the younger who seemed to be in a aggressive mood. keeping silent chan listened to jeongin vividly cuss out whoever was on the other line before he pursed his lips.

"whatever. i love you too. yeah yeah shut up." 

"someones a little angry huh?" chan asked quietly. jeongin snorting.

"i'm two seconds away from shoving my foot up hyunjins ass." the twenty year old muttered crossing his arms. his sharp eyes filled with agitation.

"what'd he do this time?"

"...i can't say." jeongin mumbled releasing his lip. his face growing warm under chans gaze. chan wasn't very vocal at work as they were but alone? he could tease jeongin until he was redder than a cherry. he always had to be serious in public jeongin figured.

"oh? one of those things innie?" chan asked questioningly. jeongin hitting him and rolling his eyes. now most people would have pulled the same thing and gotten their hands broken. but jeongin was like chans brother. they were practically family so chan truly had no issues.

"not your business chris." jeongin grumbled climbing into the car. the driver sitting upright as chan followed in behind. his small smile turning blank as he sat down. 

knowing chan probably wouldn't say anything else jeongin cleared his throat.

"did jaemin tell you?" the boy queried staring at chan who was making himself comfortable. his light hair a bit messy as he pulled at it gently.

"about the problem? briefly." chan answered nodding curtly.

"yeah..mingi said there is a shit ton of missing truckloads..and there shouldn't be. but yuta was the one who found the mole."

"oh?"

"yeah. i didn't hear a lot but—some people in the lower places said it was meant to sabotage your upcoming investment."

humming chan looked out the window.

"where are we going?"

"oh! there's this cool club in the middle of the city. heard its the best in the city. jaemin suggested it. said his cousin works there and we could get vip." jeongin explained with an excited smile.

"oh?"

"yup! i think its a strip club."

"a strip club?" chan mused. jeongin wanted to spend his twentieth birthday at a strip club? how cute.

"yeah.i've never been to one. but i'm sure it'll be fun."

nodding faintly chan shrugged "i'm sure."

-

"um boss.?" looking at chan jaemin fixed his coat "you ok?"

"i'm fine." chan replied before his gaze drifted to the glass in his hands. they had all arrived to the club around the same time. the place screamed fancy. the monochrome theme accompanied by some dark velvet here and there made it look posh and clean. it smelled of cinnamon and soft pastries which was a bit odd but he couldn't complain. it was better than the smell of cigarette smoke or something you'd smell at the lower end clubs. 

the place where they were escorted was equally as nice. decorated with leather couches and seats it gave a perfect view of the stage. but chan wasn't too interested in the dancers. he wasn't too interested at all actually. but he pretended to care because he didn't want to ruin jeongins birthday.

"excuse me, can i interest you gentlemen in a cherry cordial?" a young male asked. his pretty blond hair done neatly with a small flower clip holding some hair from his eyes. his uniform consisted of a dark red silk shirt and a pair of black slacks with a thin lace choker adjourning his neck. his brown eyes assessing each male.

"what is that?" jeongin asked looking at the light glasses filled with a light red liquid. the color itself pretty. 

"it's a special drink we serve only when minho is dancing. it's a concentrated drink. we use brandied cherries and noyaux to give it a boost of flavor and top it with a cherry that has been soaked in vodka." the male explained.

jeongin humming before nodding "i want one please," staring at the males name tag jeongin reached into his pocket "felix."

"alright." nodding the boy placed the drink down carefully.

"me too." changbin spoke up from beside chan. the freckled faced boy nodding and moving across towards them. 

"here you go." placing the glass down he glanced at chan.

"sir, would you like one?" felix asked politely. his fingers wrapping around the base of the glass just in case.

did chan want one though? he wasn't too big on drinking. especially when he had work the next morning.

"no thanks." chan answered after a second. the boy nodding and standing straight "alright.. excuse me."

"chris," pouting jeongin turned to chan "loosen up."

"i am loosened up." chan replied leaning back in his chair and giving jeongin a light lipped smile.

"..you're just as blank as you are at work. right now you're not our boss you're our friend. so get a drink and relax." the boy murmured sternly. the others agreeing.

"yeah chan, loosen up." changbin teased bumping his elbow into chans. the male looking anything but amused. 

"i need to piss. that loose enough for you?" chan asked sarcastically as he stood up and placed his glass of water to the side. jaemin snorting and shaking his head.

"and no," sliding his gaze to hongjoong who was about to stand chan shook his head "i don't need an escort. i'm sure i can handle myself at a strip club."

walking off before any of the males could protest chan went down the small set of stairs. the bottom half of the club bustling with excited and horny men. chan scoffing and shaking his head.

"excuse me," catching the attention of a young girl chans gaze moved to her name tag "lia? where's the bathroom?"

"o-oh! that way," pointing to a black curtain she smiled politely "last door to the left."

humming chan murmured a flat thank you before walking in the direction of the curtain. slipping behind the curtain chan narrowed his eyes as he walked down the dim hall. a few people making out like inconsiderate jerks on the wall making him roll his eyes. can't wait to get home can you?

"where the fuck is this guy." a boy grumbled walking past chan quickly. his chubby cheeks puffed out as he ran down the hall in search of someone.

"hm." shrugging chan pushed the door to the bathroom open. the clean and neatly arranged bathroom looking almost to fancy to be a bathroom. with a small sitting area that was outside of a second door chan assumed led to the bathroom. huffing chan groaned "all this to piss."

opening the second door chan raised a brow as his eyes fell upon a male. he was sitting on the sink with a cigarette between his pink lips. his hands playing a small rubiks cube as his legs swung back and forth. his eyes narrowed as he solved the puzzle pretty quickly. chuckling the male pulled the cigarette from his mouth, his gaze moving to chan who was standing watching him.

blinking the male simply exhaled before looking away. chan staring at the small tattoo up his neck before he shook his head. i came for the bathroom.

walking into a stall and ignoring the presence of the stranger chan quickly did his business. exiting the stall chan blinked. on the sink rested the rubiks cube. the colors all matched up. the male nowhere to be seen. 

shrugging chan quickly washed his hands. he had already took too much time anyways. finding his way back to the section easily chan took his previous spot between changbin and jaemin. the two males staring ahead at the stage as a girl was talking. 

"and on his last performance of the night please give a warm welcome to...minho.!" 

listening to the loud clapping and cheering coming from everyone including his friends chan scoffed. they really get excited over anything huh?

watching as the lights dimmed a bit before a slow r&b song filled the room chan leaned on his palm. everyone going silent as a male walked out. his head down as he stood in the middle of the stage. chans eyes narrowing at his attire. chan watching as his left arm extend out on beat, before coming back in to cover his mouth. his movements fluent and sharp. sitting up a little chan watched the male move with little to no effort. his movements executed like they were a part of him. 

glancing over towards jeongin who looked excited as he watched the stage chan looked back to the stage. the dancer lifting his head finally. a faint smirk on his lips as his fingers trailed down the buttons of his vest. it was a simple move. but everyone seemed to be entranced in a way. their eyes glued to his form as he played with the buttons. his fingers moving down to his exposed stomach before it stopped. the audience shifting in their seats when he moved his hand completely. the music changing to something different. something more sensual.

watching as he turned and lowered his body to the floor, his hips moving fluidly to match the beat of the song chan looked at changbin who was staring awestruck. 

"you're drooling." chan commented blankly. changbin wiping his mouth absentmindedly before hitting chan and rolling his eyes "funny." 

chan had to admit though, the male was attractive. his sharp eyes and calculated movements told you he knew what he was doing. his execution and the bits of teasing he threw in only earning him more and more cash. he was good chan would say. sighing the male was confused when someone touched his arm. 

"excuse me sir, would you come with me?" the male asked. his firm look wavering as chan stared at him.

"for?"

"just go." hitting chans knee jaemin nodded. jeongin glancing at chan "yeah chan go. do it for me."

biting his tongue chan rolled his eyes in agitation before standing up. he never agreed to this. 

"this way sir.." the male murmured motioning for chan to follow. the boy doing so although he didn't look too happy. following behind the male chans brows furrowed as he walked closer and closer to the stage. the dancer now standing patiently with a playful on his lips. a chair that wasn't there before now in the middle of the stage. 

"here." motioning to the seat the male stood awkwardly. chan sitting down even though he really didn't want to, his eyes flickering up to the vip section. jeongin was staring with his mouth open in surprise. the other boys mimicking him. so chan wasn't the only confused one. listening to the soft beat drop chan stiffened as a hand touched his shoulder, the male walking to fingers down chans torso until he played with the belt around his waist. his warm lips brushing chans earlobe.

"relax yeah?" minho whispered amused, his teeth tugged chans lobe before he pulled back. chan shifting in the chair as minho slowly walked around. the male taking his sweet time, his eyes scanning the crowd who were watching his every move. humming to the song playing minhos hips swayed side to side in a tantalizing way as he stopped in front of chan. both males locking eyes as minho slung his legs over chans thighs and seated himself on the males lap.

chans fingers digging into the chair as minhos arms went around his neck, the males fingers tangling into his hair before he tugged. placing his mouth against the exposed skin of chans minho chuckled feeling chan tense up even more. his tongue moving up the warm skin before he stopped at chans jawline. his hips rocking back and forth on beat as he nipped at chans jawline with the intent to tease.

"do you want to touch me?" minho whispered softly, his warmth breath hitting chans skin and making the male inhale. chuckling minho moved his hands down until they were on chans. flashing him a teasing smile minho directed chans hands upwards until they were on his lower back. biting his lip the male gave chan a sweet look, his hands moving chans to his ass before he grinned amused.

squeezing his hands over chans minho moved to his vest, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning them one by one. his ears burning as chan stared at him. but he didn't really show his embarrassment. he was good at that. hiding his true emotions. so as he slid the flimsy fabric off his shoulders and onto the floor he kept the same teasing look. his body moving on its on as he quickly moved off of chan and turned around. ignoring the wolf whistles that made him shiver internally minho snapped his fingers. a signal for chan to stand up. 

sighing chan cleared his throat and stood hesitantly. a woman quickly taking his chair and disappearing behind the curtain. 

"arms." minho muttered. 

"what?"

"put your arms around me sweetheart." minho repeated biting his lip a little as chans arms slid around his waist, their bodies pressed together. ignoring the way he could feel chans muscles through his shirt minho leaned against him. his left arm lifting as he hooked his hand around the back of chans neck. his lower half almost grinding against chan whose grip tightened subtly. giggling minho moved downward, his hands dragging down chans body as he dropped down slowly.

turning minho dipped his fingers into the waistband of chans pants before he stood. their faces semi leveled as he clicked his tongue, his mouth close to chans.

"time is up. hope you had as much fun as i did love." minho whispered before moving his hands off of chan. the lights slowly cutting back on as the music faded out. giving chan a wink and a fleeting air kiss minho walked off of stage quickly. 

"down!" grabbing chans arm jeongin yanked him off the stage. the male stumbling a little as he was drug by the young boy.

"holy fucking shit you got a dance from minho!" jeongin exclaimed as he pulled chan back to the vip room.

"who?"

"minho?! he's literally the fucking face of this place. i think that's his first lap dance ever. normally he's solo. you're lucky!" pinching chan jeongin pouted "how come i didnt get a lap dance? it's my birthday." 

"because you have a boyfriend and hyunjin gets jealous easy." jaemin murmured snickering. chan sitting back down, his eyes flickering to the stage. what the hell..

"anyways! bottoms up, jeongin is a man now. so cheers!" 

grabbing his glass absentmindedly chan lifted it to his lips, the tingling sensation on his neck from minhos lips making him frown "cheers."

-

"shit," yanking his jacket down minho snatched a makeup wipe up before wiping his face hurriedly. he needed to go get felix.

exiting his dressing room the male walked down the hall and towards the employee break room where felix normally waited. giving lia a smile minho slipped inside.

spotting felix talking to chenle about something minho cleared his throat. the young boy turning before nodding and quickly finishing his conversation with chenle. 

"yongbok." minho called out. felix groaning and grabbing his bag as chenle giggled and went to speak with irene about his next shift.

"don't call me that here! i told everyone i wanted to be called felix and you ruin it by calling me that." felix grumbled crossing his arms. minho simply lifting a brow "too bad. i'll call you yongbok till you die so get over it."

"ugh." 

following after minho felix bit his lip before clearing his throat. the club was almost empty now. only a few drunk men lingered behind. the staff cleaning up the mess of drinks on the floors and cleaning their stations for tomorrow. 

"spit it out." minho murmured knowing felix wanting to ask him something. the younger not too surprised. 

"what was that tonight?" felix blurted as minho walked over to the bar.

"what was what?" the male asked playing dumb. felix frowning "you know what."

"jae," sliding the key towards the male who was cleaning his glass out minho grinned "im out for the night."

"alright," giving minho a tired smile jaehyun sighed "see you tomorrow?"

"nope. i'm off mr.jung. i'll see you tuesday."

"see you." nodding jaehyun chuckled and waved. 

"now," grabbing felixs hoodie sleeve minho pulled him out of the doors "what was it you asked?"

"the lap dance to that guy. what was that?" felix repeated following closely behind minho. minho humming, his mind filling with thoughts of chans face and the way the male seemed bothered by him. the way his hands subconsciously firmed around minho. 

biting his lip minho leaned on his car door looking at felix from across the hood, a sly smile on his lips as he shrugged.

"just doing my job lix."

-

PLS DONT DRAG ME FOR THE SHITTY STRIPPING(dancing more like it but yk what im talkin bout) SCENE IM RUSTY OK💀💀💀💀

um—terrible ik lmfao😩🤌


End file.
